A catheter may comprise a relatively large number of wires and optical fibers within the catheter tube, for the purpose of conveying signals between distal and proximal ends of the catheter. Coupling proximal ends of the wires and the optical fibers to a console may require a connector that is demanding in its specification, in order to meet all the requirements of medical equipment that is used in an invasive procedure.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.